


Retail Therapy – Einkaufen als Therapie

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scenes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Mercedes braucht ein neues Kleid, und Kurt, Blaine und Rachel helfen.Oder: Rachel liebt Rüschen, Kurt liebt Ehrlichkeit, und Blaine liebt Kurt.Sommer 2011 nach 2x22 'New York'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retail Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237203) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Bemerkung der Autorin [flaming muse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse): Die Grundidee für diese Geschichte war eigentlich als Teil von [Than the Sum of its Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7156748/chapters/16249139) geplant, passte dort aber nicht wirklich rein. Deshalb habe ich sie etwas abgeändert und als eigenständige Geschichte neu geschrieben. Sie ist nicht direkt auf Szenen der 2. Staffel bezogen, da sie im Sommer danach spielt, ist aber handlungskonform.
> 
> Bemerkung von Klaineship: Blaine ist erst seit ein paar Monaten mit Kurt zusammen und er hat noch einiges zu lernen. ;-)

 

Obwohl er sich mit der _Vogue_ ganz gut auskennt, würde Blaine nie von sich behaupten, so ein Mode-Guru zu sein wie Kurt. Es macht ihm nichts aus; es ist einfach eine Tatsache, so wie Wes besser Fußball spielt, oder Trent ein schöneres Auto hat. Kurt ist besser als Blaine bei allem, was mit Mode und Kochen zu tun hat. Seine Kenntnisse über Musicals sind wahrscheinlich auch weitreichender, aber Blaine ist versierter, wenn es um die TOP 40 geht, er würde also für unentschieden plädieren. (Ihm ist allerdings bewusst, dass Kurt anderer Meinung wäre.)

Dennoch; obwohl er noch nicht so weit in die Feinheiten der Mode eingedrungen ist wie sein Freund, zuckt Blaine entsetzt zusammen, als Mercedes aus der Umkleide des Kaufhauses kommt. Sie trägt ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, das vollständig aus Rüschen und Volants zu bestehen scheint. Es ist wirklich und wahrhaftig grauenhaft. Sie sieht aus, als wollte sie mit dem [Michelin-Männchen](http://www.fotocommunity.de/photo/das-michelin-maennchen-lutz-bittag/38458613) zum Ball gehen. Blaine setzt schnell ein neutrales Lächeln auf, aber sein Ausrutscher fällt gar nicht auf, denn sie sieht sowieso nicht zu ihm hin. Er weiß, dass sie ihn nur aus Höflichkeit eingeladen hat, mitzukommen; eigentlich will sie nur Kurt, aber weil heute Blaines freier Tag von seinem Ferienjob im Six-Flags ist, ist er der Preis für Kurts Anwesenheit.

"Gut?" fragt sie Kurt, der sie – eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst – anstarrt. Mercedes breitet die Arme aus und macht eine langsame Drehung.

Von ihrem Platz am Spiegel strahlt Rachel sie an und klatscht in die Hände: "Es ist so hübsch!"

"Gut?" fragt Mercedes erneut, an Kurt gewandt. Sie ignoriert Rachel ebenso gründlich wie Blaine, was in gewisser Weise beruhigend ist.

"Hast du ernsthaft eine Anzahlung auf dieses Kleid geleistet, damit sie es für dich zurücklegen?", fragt Kurt ungläubig. "Mit der Absicht, es zu tragen und nicht etwa zu verbrennen?"

"Kurt", tadelt ihn Blaine, denn obwohl er mittlerweile an Kurts Urteile in puncto Garderobe gewöhnt ist, ist das doch ziemlich gemein.

Kurt dreht ihm den Kopf zu; es erinnert Blaine an einen Löwen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit einer neuen Gazelle zuwendet. "Was?"

Blaine bemüht sich, ruhig und entspannt auszusehen. "Sei nett. Sie ist eine Freundin."

"Ich _bin_ nett. Ich bewahre sie nicht nur vor einem abscheulichen Mode-Fauxpas, sondern auch davor, sich während der gesamten Feierlichkeiten zu fühlen, als wäre sie in einer Kreuzung aus Boa Constrictor und einem 80er-Jahre-Duschvorhang gefangen."

"Ich finde, es sieht herrlich aus, Mercedes", sagt Rachel.

"Und das ist der zweite Beweis, dass es eine fürchterlich schreckliche Wahl ist", belehrt Kurt Mercedes.

Rachel schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Ich habe gelesen, dass Rüschen jetzt _in_ sind."

"Ja, das sind sie, aber das heißt nicht, 'je mehr, umso besser'. Wir sind hier, um etwas Großartiges für Mercedes zu kaufen, das sie zur Hochzeit ihrer Cousine anziehen soll, nicht um beim Schönheitswettbewerb der Little-Miss-Ohio-Prinzessin-2011 für Kleinkinder mitzumachen."

"Warum habe ich dich gebeten, mir dabei zu helfen?", fragt Mercedes und verdreht die Augen. Blaine findet diese Frage sehr berechtigt; er hat sich das auch schon gefragt.

"Weil du weißt, dass du die Braut überstrahlen wirst, wenn ich fertig bin", antwortet Kurt. Er zuckt die Schultern, als gäbe es keinen Zweifel an dieser Behauptung.

Mercedes wirft ihm einen langen finsteren Blick zu, aber Kurt zuckt nicht mit der Wimper. "Na gut. Ich probiere das andere an. Ich werd' Hilfe brauchen mit dem Reißverschluss. Rachel?" Sie macht mit raschelnden Rüschen auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht zurück in die Umkleide, Rachel hinterher.

"Vielleicht sollten wir was in Magenta suchen", flüstert Rachel Kurt ziemlich laut über ihre Schulter zu.

"Ja, weil nichts eleganter ist als Magenta!", ruft er hinter ihr her. Er geht die Kleiderständer in der Nähe durch und schürzt die Lippen mit offensichtlichem Missfallen über die Auswahl.

Blaine stößt sich von der Wand ab, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hat und tritt zu ihm hin. "Du bist ziemlich geradeheraus", sagt er.

"Das ist nichts Neues", antwortet Kurt und wendet den Blick nicht von den Kleidern.

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine, denn das ist die absolute Wahrheit. Er war schon oft genug selbst Opfer von Kurts Urteilssprüchen. "Meinst du nicht, du solltest sie etwas mehr aufmuntern?"

"Du meinst, sie anlügen, wenn weder die Farbe noch der Schnitt des Kleides ihr schmeicheln?"

"Nein! Nein, nicht lügen. Aber ...... vielleicht könntest du in Erwägung ziehen, deine Worte etwas freundlicher zu wählen?"

Kurt dreht sich zu ihm um und kreuzt die Arme über der Brust. "Mir fällt gerade ein, dass das deine erste Mädchen-Shoppingtour ist, aber glaub mir, ich bin hier, weil ich mit meiner Meinung eben genau _nicht_ hinter dem Berg halte. Das ist hilfreich."

Blaine will hier im Laden keinen Streit anfangen und er kennt den störrischen Blick in Kurts Augen nur zu gut. Er versucht versöhnlich zu bleiben. "Ich weiß, Kurt. Ich sage ja nur, man kann jemandem seine Meinung sagen oder ihm noch zusätzlich die Wahrheit wie ein nasses Handtuch um die Ohren schlagen." Kurts Gesichtsausdruck bleibt unverändert, deshalb lenkt Blaine vorerst ein und sagt leichthin: "Zählt das überhaupt als Mädchen-Shoppingtour, wenn die Hälfte von uns gar keine Mädchen sind?"

"Ich bin eins, ehrenhalber", sagt Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken. "Und du gehörst zu mir."

Es passt Blaine gar nicht, Kurts Geschlecht so leichthin zu ignorieren, obwohl er weiß, dass Kurt es nicht negativ meint, ganz gleich, was diesen Gedankengang auch ursprünglich ausgelöst haben mag. Aber es ärgert ihn trotzdem. Wenn Kurt sich von seinen männlichen Freunden unterscheidet und seine Zeit lieber mit seinen Freund _innen_ verbringt, dann sicherlich nicht, weil er _quasi ein Mädchen ist;_ sondern, weil er einfach _Kurt_ ist, wundervoll und einzigartig in jeder Hinsicht. Okay, Blaine weiß natürlich, dass er voreingenommen ist, aber er hat auch _recht_.

"Du bist kein Mädchen", protestiert er.

Kurt winkt ab, als wolle er den Kommentar abwehren und wendet sich wieder den Kleidern zu. "Deswegen ja das _'ehrenhalber'_."

So sehr es Blaine auch missfällt, Kurts Geschlecht zu verleugnen, aber wenn Kurt ihm nicht _zuhört,_ das gefällt ihm noch viel weniger. Deshalb tritt er ganz nah an ihn heran und raunt ihm ins Ohr: "Also gut, aber du bist _kein_ Mädchen, Kurt."

Er hört, wie Kurt schlucken muss, als er Blaines leise Worte hört. "Nein", stimmt er zu.

"Das gefällt mir an dir, weißt du?"

Kurt bricht in Gekicher aus. "Mir gefällt das an dir auch." Er blickt sich um und beugt sich ein wenig vor, sein Blick auf Blaines Mund gerichtet.

"Ta Da!", verkündet Rachel die Rückkehr der Mädchen und Kurt zuckt zurück. Blaine zieht sich etwas zögerlicher an seinen Platz an der Wand zurück und er fühlt sich auf seltsame Weise betrogen. Obwohl er weiß, dass sie – selbst mit dieser kleinen Geste – eine Grenze überschritten hätten, wenn man bedenkt, wo sie sich befinden.

Mercedes erscheint in einem hautengen Kleid in schimmerndem Gold. Es schmiegt sich an ihren Körper, bis hinab zu ihren Knien, wo es dann in wild schäumenden Rüschen bis zu ihren Füßen fällt. Sie sieht ein bisschen aus wie eine Diva. Eine Diva / Meerjungfrau.

"Wow", entfährt es Blaine.

Mercedes schenkt ihm ein zartes Lächeln, bevor sie Kurt ansieht.

"Die Farbe ist perfekt für dich – ", beginnt Kurt.

"Ich hab's dir gesagt", jubelt Rachel glücklich.

Kurt schaut mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu ihr hinüber und fährt fort: "Aber die Rüschen sind immer noch eine Katastrophe. Wenn ich eine Schere bei mir hätte, dann hätte ich große Mühe, mich zurückzuhalten, sie hier und jetzt abzuschneiden. Wir können was Besseres finden."

"Das sind die zwei besten Kleider in meiner Größe in diesem Laden", sagt Mercedes.

"Hmmm." Kurt lässt den Blick entschlossen über die Auslage schweifen, bevor er zugibt: "Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht."

Mercedes betrachtet sich noch einmal im Spiegel und lässt die Schultern sinken. "Ich sollte mir einfach ein Kleid für fünf Dollar kaufen, wenn ich sowieso schrecklich aussehen werde. Oder etwas aus meinem Kleiderschrank raussuchen."

"Ich finde wirklich, dass du in beiden Kleidern wunderschön ausgesehen hast", sagt Rachel, mit gut gemeinter aber fehlgeleiteter Loyalität.

"Erstens: Lasse keine Gelegenheit aus, mit der Kreditkarte deiner Eltern shoppen zu gehen", belehrt Kurt Mercedes und schüttelt den Kopf. "Das wäre einfach nur verrückt. Zweitens: die Kleider sind grässlich, aber du bist wunderschön. In diesen Kleidern kann niemand gut aussehen. Wir finden eins, das dich _kleidet_ , anstatt dich in einen wilden Mix aus Stoff und Faden zu stopfen, den Leute fabriziert haben, die offenbar eine Brille und eine gehörige Portion guten Geschmack nötig haben."

"Kurt – "

"Du solltest mir besser nicht widersprechen, Mercedes. _Du_ bist wunderschön." Der Brustton der Überzeugung in Kurts Stimme raubt Blaine den Atem.

"Das sagst du immer", antwortet sie.

"Ich sage das immer, weil es wahr ist", kontert Kurt. Blaine schämt sich fast ein bisschen, weil er ihn vorhin so gescholten hat. Kurt haut den Menschen, die er liebt, die Wahrheit mit rücksichtsloser Hingabe um die Ohren – sowohl Kritik, als auch Komplimente. Es ist eine seiner besten Charaktereigenschaften, auch wenn es weh tun kann, wenn man selbst das Opfer eines seiner bissigeren Kommentare ist.

"Er hat recht", sagt Rachel und Blaine nickt zustimmend, obwohl er ziemlich sicher ist, dass Mercedes ganz vergessen hat, dass sie auch noch da sind.

Mercedes lächelt Kurt an und sagt: "Danke dir."

Kurt lächelt kurz zurück und sagt dann brüsk: "Das ist nicht der einzige Laden in Ohio. Es ist noch nicht mal der einzige Laden in dieser Mall. Zieh dieses Monstrum aus, und bevor wir ins nächste Geschäft gehen, genehmigen wir uns eine Frozen-Joghurt-Therapie."

"Einverstanden." Mercedes holt tief Luft und nickt Rachel zu, ihr zu folgen.

"Frozen-Joghurt-Therapie?", fragt Blaine, als die Mädchen wieder in der Umkleide verschwunden sind. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, Kurt je mit einem Frozen Joghurt gesehen zu haben. Es ist ein faszinierender Gedanke. Dabei könnte seine Zunge beteiligt sein. Daran _wird_ höchst wahrscheinlich seine Zunge beteiligt sein. Es wird immer besser.

"Du kannst nicht erwarten, beim Power-Shopping mit voller Konzentration bei der Sache zu bleiben, wenn dein Blutzucker abzusacken droht", erklärt Kurt mit einer graziösen Handbewegung. Er sieht die letzten Kleider auf dem Ständer durch und sagt: "Alles in diesem Laden sollte verbrannt werden als Verbrechen an der Mode."

Blaine ist erleichtert, dass keine der Verkäuferinnen Kurts Bemerkung gehört hat. Er möchte kein Hausverbot kriegen; er hat in der Herrenabteilung ein paar Pullover für sich gesehen, die ihm ganz gut gefallen. "So schlimm ist es nicht."

"Hast du Mercedes _gesehen_?", fragt Kurt. "Im Ernst, Blaine, Kleidung ist nicht nur dafür da, dass man gut darin aussieht, man soll sich auch darin wohl fühlen. Wie sich irgendjemand wohl dabei fühlen kann, diese Monstrositäten zu tragen, ist mir schleierhaft. In der Mode geht es darum, auszudrücken, wer du bist, wer du sein willst. Keiner will ein Ballen billigen Satins sein, der mit einer Wagenladung toter Aale kollidiert ist. Keiner! Diese Kleider sind das absolute Gegenteil von allem, was Mode eigentlich sein sollte."

"Okay, ich gebe dir ja recht", sagt Blaine, "aber irgendjemand _will_ das Tote-Aale-Kleid offensichtlich, sonst würde der Laden es nicht verkaufen."

"Nur weil zu viele Kunden sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was ihnen angeboten wird, anstatt davon zu träumen, was sie haben _könnten_." _Was sie sein könnten_ bleibt unausgesprochen, aber Blaine hört es trotzdem heraus.

Blaine betrachtet Kurt, der stolz im armseligsten aller Warenhäuser steht, in einer karierten Hose, kniehohen Stiefeln, einem feinen weißen Hemd und einer nietenbesetzten, ledernen Fliege und er denkt nicht zum ersten Mal, dass die Welt ein sehr viel besserer Ort wäre, wenn es mehr Menschen wie ihn gäbe. Es ist ein Schande, dass fast jeder andere – er selbst eingeschlossen – zu oft der Meinung ist, das Aal-Kleid, oder, sich anzupassen, wären die bessere Option.

Er schwört sich, diese Pullover, die ihm ins Auge gefallen sind, nicht zu kaufen. Vielleicht kann er mit Kurt zusammen etwas Ausgefalleneres für sich finden. Nur nicht _zu_ ausgefallen.

"Was?" fragt Kurt und sieht verunsichert aus, und Blaine wird klar, dass er seinen Freund die ganze Zeit mit einem deutlichen Stirnrunzeln anstarrt.

Er weiß nicht so recht, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen soll, deshalb sagt er nur: "Ich liebe dich", und wird mit einem wenige Augenblicke andauernden, überraschten und strahlenden Lächeln belohnt, bevor Kurt sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat.

Er neigt den Kopf, mit liebevollem Blick und antwortet: "Es tut mir leid, dass du dir diese Parade grässlicher Kleider antun musst."

"Das macht mir nichts aus. Außerdem, springt dabei ein Frozen Joghurt für mich raus."

"Ah ja. Ich kann sehen, wo deine Prioritäten liegen."

"Ich kann den Tag mit meinem phänomenalen Freund verbringen _und_ kriege ein Dessert. Das klingt für mich nach einem Doppelsieg. Hey, mixen sie dort auch was rein?"

Kurt lacht nur und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit den Mädchen zu, als sie aus der Umkleide kommen. "Lasst uns gehen, bevor sich die Farben permanent auf meiner Netzhaut eingebrannt haben." Er bietet Mercedes seinen Arm an und schwebt davon, und Blaine blickt ihm stirnrunzelnd nach, während er mit Rachel zusammen hinter ihnen hergeht. Hatten sie nicht gerade einen besonderen Moment miteinander geteilt?

"Sie machen auch ein sehr leckeres Sorbet, falls du die grausige und absolut unnötige Tiequälerei nicht mit unterstützen willst", belehrt Rachel ihn. "Hast du gewusst — "

Er sieht, wie Kurt Mercedes seinen Kopf zuneigt und ihre Hand tätschelt, die in seiner Ellenbeuge ruht, aber er kann nicht hören, was sie zueinander sagen, mit Rachels Monolog über die Quälerei von Milchkühen im Ohr.

Als sie endlich den Food Court der Einkaufs-Mall erreichen, klingeln Blaine die Ohren und er hat ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er ist froh, dass die Mädchen erst zu den Toiletten gehen, bevor sie sich Eis holen, denn er ist nicht sicher, ob er jetzt gleich etwas essen kann. Oder, ob er _jemals_ wieder etwas essen kann.

"Danke", sagt Kurt zu ihm, als sie sich einen Tisch suchen, um zu warten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Mercedes in der Stimmung gewesen wäre, sich wieder einmal Rachels Hasstirade über die Milchwirtschaft anzuhören."

"Du hättest mich vorwarnen können", sagt Blaine schwach. Sein Magen verkrampft sich unangenehm, als er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken lässt.

"Ich glaube man nennt das 'was für's Team einstecken'." Kurt tätschelt seine Hand.

Blaine überkreuzt die Arme auf dem Tisch und lässt seinen Kopf darauf fallen. "Ich werde niemals wieder Milch trinken können."

"Lass sie nicht gewinnen, Blaine", ermuntert ihn Kurt und er kann sein Lachen kaum verbergen. "Wenn du aufhörst, Milch zu trinken, dann gewinnt die durchgeknallte, vegane Terroristin mit dem grauenhaften Modegeschmack."

Blaine stöhnt auf und Kurt drückt unter dem Tisch sein Bein fest gegen Blaines. Es ist verblüffend, wie diese kleine Berührung es vermag, seinen Magen innerhalb von sechs Sekunden wieder vollständig zu beruhigen.

"Danke", sagt Blaine, macht einen tiefen Atemzug und setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin. Kurt beobachtet ihn mit besorgtem Blick, aber Blaine lächelt ihn an und es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln.

"Ich habe _dir_ zu danken."

Blaine sieht ihn nur an und nimmt seinen Anblick ganz in sich auf, denn ganz gleich, wie lange er mit Kurt zusammen ist, davon bekommt er nie genug. Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen, wie angenehm und richtig es sich anfühlt, einfach nur beisammen zu sein; er kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso er das nicht immer schon gewollt hat, aber selbst damals war es eher so gewesen, dass er es nicht verstanden hat, und weniger, dass er es nicht wollte. Er ist solch ein Blödmann, aber gerade deshalb tut Kurt ihm so gut, denn Kurt weiß, was zu tun ist und gleicht es wieder aus.

Sogar jetzt, als Blaine nur vor sich hin starrt und nachdenkt, neigt Kurt einfach nur den Kopf zur Seite und erwidert seinen prüfenden Blick, anscheinend vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

"Ich will, dass du mir hilfst ein paar Sachen auszuwählen", eröffnet Blaine ihm, denn noch mehr als für ihn, ist es eine Belohnung für Kurt.

Kurts Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. "Wirklich?"

"Nicht hier. Vintage oder was richtig Nobles. Was immer mir gut stehen würde, deiner Meinung nach."

"Wirklich?" Als Blaine nickt, strahlt Kurt ihn an. "Und dabei ist noch nicht mal mein Geburtstag", haucht er ungläubig und sein leuchtender Blick verliert sich irgendwo in der Ferne, während er in Gedanken bereits mit der Planung beginnt. Blaines Herzschlag beschleunigt sich vor lauter Freude.

Als die Mädchen zurück kommen, lächelt Blaine immer noch und Kurt schießt sofort aus seinem Stuhl hoch, als sie sich dem Tisch nähern. "Blaine, hältst du unsere Plätze frei? Ich bringe dir deinen Joghurt mit."

"Klar", sagt Blaine und er weiß, dass Kurt sich auf die Art bei ihm entschuldigt, weil er ihn Rachel ausgeliefert hat, und sich bedankt, für die in Aussicht gestellte Shopping-Tour. Es könnte aber auch nur wegen der Shopping-Tour sein. "Schokolade bitte, und mit reingemixten Peanutbutter-Cups, wenn sie welche haben. Und Zuckerstreuseln. Regenbogenfarbig."

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue, als würde ihn Blaines Bestellung amüsieren, aber er nickt und geht mit den Mädchen zur Eistheke.

Blaine macht es sich in seinem Stuhl bequem und lächelt in sich hinein. Er weiß nicht, woher er das Glück hat, dass er Kurt in seinem Leben hat, und nicht nur in seinem Leben, sondern auch als _Freund._ Und er wird den ganzen Tag Kurts scharfzüngige Kommentare aushalten, wenn er dafür auch das Vergnügen haben darf, den Rest von ihm zu genießen.

Und – hey – außerdem springt dabei auch noch ein Frozen Joghurt für ihn raus. Mit Zuckerstreuseln. Der Tag entwickelt sich sehr viel besser, als er ursprünglich erwartet hatte.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudos und einen Kommentar freuen, wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat. <3<3


End file.
